Forbidden
by LadyTenebrion
Summary: An AU, PWP...enjoy!
1. Under Lock And Key

**FORBIDDEN**

:: _Part One - Under Lock and Key _::

Spike sat outside the locked door. Not long before hand he had returned to his soon-to-be ex-home to pick up the remainder of his stuff when he'd heard a noise inside his bedroom. Being a 'cop' he'd naturally armed himself with weapons designed to inflict the most damage; two satsumas, a cucumber and his handcuffs. When he'd opened the door, however, he'd discovered an all too confusing problem.

"Let me out, you ass-hole!" Shouted the voice from inside the room. He stood up and cautiously opened the door. A stream of items that had been in a box on his bed were aimed at him through the door. He slammed it quickly shut. "Hey! Let me out!"

"Not till you tell me what you were doing in my bedroom, love." He ran his fingers through his hair, tiredly.

She scowled at him through the glass. "Looking through your underwear drawer, okay? Now let me go! This is illegal!" He'd handcuffed her to the radiator.

"Whereas breaking and entering…"

"Fuck!" She squealed, pulling against the chain. "Just let me go, you freak!"

He opened the door, cautiously, and looked at her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you there are other words in the English language than fuck, freak and asshole."

"Oh, just go back to England, you--"

"I was trying to before you blood-well broke into my house!" He walked into the room and eyed her out of the corner of his eye, not sure whether or not he should look her in the eye and inflame her further.

She moved back, away from him, happy that a bed separated them. Wait! Oh no…a bed! "What are you going to do to me?" She asked, staring at the cucumber in his hand.

"I-I don't know." He answered shaking his head. He moved towards her and she flinched backwards, slamming herself noisily against the radiator. He froze and scowled at her.

"Don't rape me!" She shouted, her voice more feeble than it had been in her head.

"Oh please, like I'd want to!" He frowned, rolling his eyes.

Her anger grew. Yeah, she knew she wasn't the hottest person in the world, but he wasn't that great either! Well, he was taller than she thought, and the t-shirt he was wearing stretched tight across his muscular chest, revealing the strong, well defined… No! No, Buffy! No! He was a bad, bad man who just chained you to his bedroom radiator.

She moved her eyes back to his. He was glaring at her. "It's called man – a strange species, I know." He growled, angrily. Her cheeks were redder than before, flushed with her own bad, _bad_ thoughts. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her eyes away from his.

"Let me go!" She screeched back, but her voice was husky, now, and laden with intent. He furrowed his brow.

"What have you seen?" He asked, sidestepping his body's own curiosities. He didn't seem to want to look at her face. "How long were you here?"

"I haven't seen anything! I was here for literally a second before you arrived, I swear!" She pleaded; after all, he did still have that cucumber…and she'd heard stories.

"How did you get in?"

"Window, there – see, I didn't break it. It was unlocked!" She nervously tugged against the metal. "I won't tell anyone anything, I swear! Just, don't kill or rape me…please?"

He turned to look at her. Her eyes showed her youth, but her body was far too old for her. She looked lost. She shivered under his eyes and he returned his gaze to her face. "I'm not a rapist or a murderer," he growled, resenting the implication. Maybe he could let her go, maybe she hadn't seen anything.

"No, you're just a man who chains girls in your bedroom!" She retorted, angrily.

She was funny… But, he had no time for humour.

He moved towards her and she flinched away from him again. He took a step back and shook his head, his hands resting on his hips.

"Listen, I'm not going to rape you and I'm not going to bloody kill you, alright? But unless you want to reach your sixth birthday _not_ chained to my radiator, you're going to have to stop doing that."

She scowled at him. "Funny." She said sarcastically. "Very funny. And I'm nineteen, you asshole!"

"Like it matters." He growled back, dropping the cucumber on the bed and stepping round it towards her. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Anyone ever tell you you have an inflated picture of yourself?"

"Oh pur-lease!" She scoffed, leaning back to give him room to untie her. "Ten minutes ago you were ready to jump me!" He was so close, she could smell his aftershave mingled with smoke. It was a heady combination.

"Wow," he said, in mock astonishment, "you really are demented." One of her wrists was freed, and he bent to unlock the other. "Honestly, you American girls! Think everyone's trying to get into your knickers!"

"Not everyone – just you." She retorted.

"Pffffft!" He wafted his hand in her face as he unlocked the other wrist. He stood up. "Inflated idea of yourself." He added after letting his eyes flick slowly up her body.

She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Oh yeah? You want this." She nodded to herself.

"Not really, princess." He leaned forwards reaching an arm behind her, all the time his eyes locked with hers. His chest brushed her breasts along the way as he leant into her. She dropped her arms. She felt intoxicated, weak, numb. His mouth was so close. Any minute now he was going to… to…

He pulled back and clicked his head to one side, cocking a eyebrow. She was watching him in the most peculiar way. She ran her tongue over her lips.

"Princess?" He asked, his breath low and warm against her face. There was a roughness, an edge to his voice, that seemed to invade her senses, making her sleepy and at the same time incredibly… "Princess?" He asked again.

She blinked. She realised that she had been watching his lips, waiting for him to move, but he hadn't. She also noticed that she had leant towards him, her body moving to be closer to his. She stood up straight, and brushed the backs of her fingers over her mouth in an attempt to steady herself.

"Princess?"

"What?" She spat out, huskily. Her whole body seemed softer. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows higher. "I was shutting the window." He said. She blinked, embarrassment welling up inside her.

"Yeah…" she said, "and?"

"Look at yourself." He said, stepping out of the way so that she could see herself in the long mirror resting near the built-in cupboards at one end of the room. Her heart jolted.

She was bright red and flushed, her pupils had dilated, her lips had swollen and she finally had an idea as to why her chest felt so tight; the firm mounds of her nipples where pressing the soft cotton of her top. She immediately folded her arms across herself. "I-It's cold in here." She argued.

"Would've gone with '_been chained to a radiator_', but hey, it's your call." He smiled to himself and ruffled up his hair with his fingers, turning his back on her to walk away.

"You are unbelievable!" She laughed, hoping she came across as disbelieving and not as horny.

"Apparently so if I managed to get into your cotton undies!" He laughed bent down to pick one of the books she'd thrown at him off the floor.

"There were so many things wrong with that sentence, mister!" She scoffed, moving to stand next to him and putting her hands on her hips, trying to gain control of the situation…well, just save face.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, tapping her foot to move as he picked up another book underneath it.

"Yeah. Like for starters, I'm not wearing cotton panties!" She hated herself as soon as she'd said it… Why did she have to have gone for that one first? Why couldn't she just have tried to keep the conversation the other side of sexual?

He slowly stood up, taking his time to draw in every part of her body along the way. When he reached her face he was still smiling, though now it was laced with something else…desire!

"You're not?" He breathed, cocking on eyebrow.

She tried to look anywhere other than his face. But that wasn't helping. "N-No."

"Hmmn," he purred, not moving at all, "you shouldn't be here." He said after a long deliberation. "Now, run along goldilocks before the big bad wolf finds you." She wanted to correct him, but he might take that to mean that he'd been right about her. Instead she stood there, watching him, waiting for his move.

He leaned forwards and she felt her eyelids flutter slightly.

"You should go. Captor says go." He pulled back and shook his head before taking a deep breath and pulling his belt off.

"Oh my god!" She said, all too quickly to seem in control.

He turned and looked at her. "Listen, pet, you need to get out of here before I call a bobby to take you away, and I need to get changed and have a shower then get going before morning. Preferably tonight."

She made no sign to move, but simply stood there, watching him, eyes wide.

"Go, little girl, or you'll see stuff they never taught you in bio."

That got through to her. She blinked and cleared her throat, and stopped rocking slightly on the spot. "Promise you won't report me."

"Yeah." He replied, pulling his shirt off. She swallowed.

"A-And, um, you won't kill me." She said, a little dazed at the muscles that had only been hinted at through the t-shirt.

"No, I won't kill you." He sat down on the bed and pulled off one of his boots, letting it fall with a thud to the ground.

She brushed a stray piece of hair back from her face and watched him as he struggled with the other boot. She seemed transfixed to the spot. "Y-You won't--"

"No, I won't!" He growled irritably before finally pulling the boot off and throwing it down on the ground. He stood up and looked at her. "But I will do something if you don't leave now!" He angered.

She let her eyes tumble down his body and back to his face. "Whoa!" She let out, involuntarily.

He let out a long breath and pulled off both his socks. "Look, pet," he said standing up, "next move's my jeans, and I'm not in the habit of wearing layers."

He couldn't help smiling at the long breath she let out and the way her eyes seemed to widen as she stared at his hips in anticipation.

"Seriously, mum and dad'll be getting worried." Her eyes snapped up.

"I don't have a mom and dad. Not for over a year now." He watched her, anxious of any tears she might shed. He wasn't a cruel man, but if he didn't get out of town by the morning, scenes might arise unpleasant. She blinked and looked up. "I'm on the run." She said, trying to look dangerous. She looked cute and innocent.

"Welcome to the club." He looped his fingers under his waistband and jiggled it. "Are you going?"

She nodded and stepped passed him out into the hallway, disappearing. He waited a moment then removed the last piece of clothing lying between him and nakedness. He looked at his watch. If he showered quickly he might be able to make it out within two hours.

He picked up a towel off the bed and turned.

"I forgot to give you back your handcuffs." She said, walking back into the room. She stopped suddenly and looked down at him, as he moved the towel as fast as he could.

"Bloody hell, woman!" He cried, shocked.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway," she said, moving forwards and handing the handcuffs to him, "I have an idea." He snatched them out of her hands and threw them onto the floor.

She moved and sat down on the bed, beckoning him to do the same. Cautiously, he did.

"Let me come with you." She said.

"No." He growled, reaching out one hand to pat her on the back and shoo her out, but she didn't move, and he didn't have the strength to force her to without losing his towel.

"Why not?"

"Are you forgetting that you were begging me not to kill you about ten bloody minutes ago?"

"No."

He shook his head. "_No_!" He insisted. "You stay here with your friends and--"

"Stop treating me like a kid, I'm nineteen!" She glared.

"Stop acting like a kid, and I'm thirty-four, and I say no!"

"Stop being such a dick!"

"I thought I was an asshole?"

"You are." She folded her arms under her breasts and stared at him.

There was a long pause.

"Are you going to say anything else, or can I go and have my shower?"

"I want to come." She said, she knew she sounded childish.

He cocked his head to one side and purveyed her. "What do you want me to do?"

_Innuendo? _

"I want you to--"

"I'll bet you want me to help you come." He said, grinning.

"You're perverted."

"And you're sat out of choice next to a man in a towel who moments ago had you chained in his bedroom."

He had a fair point.

"Alright," she said, "let me crash here tonight – you won't even be here." She let out a breath and looked at him. "Please." She added.

"How do you know you can trust me not to jump you?"

She stared at him for a while before responding. "Because I just do, okay?" He watched her. "Let me just have a shower, I'll stay in one of the guest rooms, and I'll be gone when you are in the morning."

Spike hated the face that he had a heart sometimes. Because of that bloody heart, there was someone showering about ten feet away from him, and he was naked in bed. He could have pretended to sleep, but there was no point. What did he have to hide anyway?

Who was this Buffy anyway? He didn't even think that that was a real name. Who'd call their kid Buffy? Mind you, who'd call their kid Spike?

He read the same line in his book again.

_The wind howled through the trees as he tried to wash the blood off his hands_.

Stupid book. Stupid line.

Why did women have to cry around him? Why did he have to care?

Buffy'd cried and he'd cheered her up and said she could stay. Why was he such a pushover? No doubt it was all an act. She probably hadn't even really been crying.

He heard the water turn off.

Shit!

_The wind howled through the trees as he tried to wash the blood off his hands_.

_The wind howled through the trees as he tried to wash the blood off his hands_.

_The wind howled through the trees as he tried to wash the blood off his hands_.

Come on! The bloody wind was howling!

Buffy padded into his room with a smile on her face. Her dripping hair hung straight, the water dropping onto the huge towel he'd leant her. God, when she smiled she looked so… No! Bad thoughts!

He looked down at his book and tried to be interested in what he read.

_The wind howled through the trees as he tried to wash the blood off his hands_.

Why was she still in the room?

"You don't look thirty-four." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to him.

He looked up at her. "Is that a compliment, or are you likening me to your high school teacher?"

"It's a compliment, silly!" She laughed, patting him playfully on his leg through the blanket. "Whatcha reading?"

"Book." He answered, simply, looking at its pages. "Just like a high school teacher, so off to bed or I'll fail you."

"Oooh, I'm scared!" She mocked, giggling. She had a cute giggle in the dim light of the bedroom. In fact, she had a cute—

"You should go to sleep. You won't be able to crash here once I'm gone, pet."

"Move over." She said, kneeling up. He frowned at her, but did as she'd asked, shifting to the other side of the double bed. "Don't look!" She called, pulling off the towel and diving under the covers. She pulled them about her. "Okay, you can look now."

He shifted as far away from her as he could.

He was naked.

She was naked.

They were together in a bed.

"W-What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Going to sleep." She answered, pulling the sheets over her, further and lying down, turning on her side away from him.

He resisted the urge to look under the cover at the smooth contours of her skin. "Buffy," he growled in a low whisper. "I'm naked, you know that right. And I'm a man."

She rolled over to face him and he covered his eyes with his hand to stop himself from looking. "Are you alright, Spike?" She asked, putting a hand on his bare chest. The contact sizzled, but she didn't withdraw it. Instead, she let it drift lower and to one side beneath the covers.

"Buffy, if you don't stop, I won't be able to." He uncovered his eyes and saw her firm, high breasts still glistening from the water of the shower. "Buffy--" He nearly spent himself then as her hand enclosed his erection. She watched his eyes as it pulsed in her hand. Slowly she began to trace its length up and down, and up, and down with her fingers, squeezing it in all the right places.

"You're big." She grinned. "I like that."

"Don't--"

"Shhh!" She whispered, biting onto her lip and leaning over him, guiding him into her, all within a matter of seconds. "Unh!" She moaned, rolling her head at the size of him, feeling him inside.

His fingertips sunk into her hips, pulling her further down, and him further inside. God he hated himself, what was he doing? "Buffy, don't do this--"

"What?" She asked, flashing her eyes at him, innocently. "This?" She ground down against him, holding onto his shoulders, and then began rising and falling as fast and a strong as she could, pushing herself up with her legs straddled either side of him. "Unh, unh, unh!" She cried.

He watched her lick her lips and roll her head back, and felt her slick, and warm, and tight around her. Christ! "We can't--"

"We can. Shhh! Stop thinking!" She whispered before leaning forwards and guiding his mouth to her breast. "Make me come, Spike! Make me come!" He reached one hand away from her ass and pulled her down tightly to his mouth, biting on her nipple, sucking on her breast. "Unh, unh!" She cried, each pumping creating more of her slippery wetness between them, the friction rising. "Mnahh! Unh! Unh! Mmmnaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh god, Buffy! Christ!"

She tensed all around him, coming hard onto him. But still she kept going. She spasmed again as he reached a hand forwards and rubbed at her clit. Then again, and again!

He'd been good for too long.

Spike pushed her back and rolled her over so that he was on top. She tightened her legs around his waist, never breaking the contact between them.

"Unh, unh, unh!" Buffy reached up and grabbed onto the headboard with her hands as he drove into her.

"So…fucking…tight!" He groaned between moans. "So…fucking…wet!" He pounded into her, harder, and harder, and harder. His firm, strong body rubbing in her just the right places, at just the right angles.

"Unh, unh, unh, oh Spike!" She cried out, breathlessly as the friction between them grew and sparked. Her hands and the headboard were slamming hard against the wall, but it was worth it…

"Oh, Buffy!"

"I'm gonna…unh! I'm gonna…unh!"

"Fuck!"

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" She tensed all around him. It was harder than the times before, strangling him, making him blast into oblivion with her.

Their sweat-glistened bodies were still for a moment, their heaving chests rising and falling with each uneven breath they took.

Then Spike moved.

He forced himself up on his arms either side of her and stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful. She reached a hand up and pressed it to his cheek. He looked down at her lips and leant down to them, pressing his softly, tenderly against hers.

He pulled out of her and rested himself softly at her side, an arm looped behind head. Then they watched each other. Eyes matched, no reason to turn away.

_Read and Review!_


	2. Road Block

**FORBIDDEN**

:: _Part Two - Road Block _::

Buffy felt the bed shift and the cold air rush at her back before she opened her eyes. She rolled over to see Spike at the bottom of the bed, reaching down to pick up his t-shirt. She smiled and pushed herself up on her elbows.

He stood up straight and looked at her, pulling the second garment of clothing over his head. He arranged it around the buckle of his trousers and picked up his belt, beginning to thread it through.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked, croakily as she looked out of the window to see the blackness of night.

"Early." He said, looking back at her in the dim light of the room.

Buffy nodded. "When do we leave?

"We?" He asked, furrowing his brow. He crushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans to hide the stirring that just looking at her had roused.

"Yes, we." She said, a little more angrily, sitting up and letting the sheet fall down to her waist, exposing her pert breasts. "What, were you just going to leave me here?"

"I can't have anyone travelling with me. Least of all some schoolgirl who--"

"Who _you_ chained to a radiator!"

He paused and stared at her. "The deal was that you spend the night, not become my bloody sidekick!"

Buffy stood up and jumped off the bed. "Okay." She said, breathing to calm herself down. "Okay. How about a new deal?" He frowned at her; he was definitely more aware of her nakedness than she seemed to be.

"What?"

"I need to get out of town. Just let me tag along for a while. That's all I'm asking."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Where are you heading?"

She smiled. "As far as you can take me."

"I'm leaving the country." He said, as she turned around and bent down to pick up her clothes. He covered his eyes with one hand whilst folding the other across his chest.

"Sounds great!"

"I'm heading East, and then catching a plane. I can take you as far as that, but then you're on your own, pet."

She beamed, standing up and facing him. She pulled on his arm, moving his hand away from his eyes and bending him a little lower. He watched her eyes as she softly kissed him on his cheek that was now dusted with the day's stubble.

She pulled back and looked up at him. She really was the most curious creature. Less than twenty-four hours ago she had been cursing him and throwing books at the door, and he had chained her to the radiator, but now… "What are you running from?" He asked. Her face lost all its humour. She glared at him and pushed away. "Wait!" He said, holding on to her and pulling her back against him. She looked up at him through sad eyes. He didn't know why, but he cared.

She pushed against him. "Let me go!" She struggled, but he pinned her against him.

"Calm down, pet."

Ever defiant, she struggled further, and his hands still gripped her back against him. "No! You calm down!" She was sounding like a kid again, and she knew it, and once again she didn't care.

"Sh…" He soothed, rubbing her back until she slowed her breathing and went limp in his arms. He picked her up and sat her down on the bed, pulling the sheet around her. She shivered involuntarily as his knuckles brushed the tip of her breast ever so gently.

And then their eyes met.

Buffy shrugged out of the sheet and began tugging at his belt as he charged at her mouth. "Mmmph!" The lamp that had been standing on the dressing table was jolted off, smashing to the ground. Darkness leaked into the room as she helped him with his t-shirt as he yanked it over his head, and then with his jeans.

He pushed her back against the bed, and lay kisses up to her mouth and around her neck. He felt her squirming against him, pushing her body up to meet his. His erection pressed against her stomach as he pinned her down, securing her wrists above her head and firm against the mattress.

She moaned as he pressed hot, wet lips down across her collarbone and further to meet the rise of her skin onto her breast. He circled the nipple with his tongue before covering it completely with his mouth. Buffy bit onto her lip to quieten her premature moans, her hips skimmed the soft sheet beneath her as she continued in her attempts to feel more of him.

His kisses became more eager as he seemed to try to trace her body through the darkness. He slid his hands across her to map every contour of her body, curve by curve. He knew he didn't have long, but right now all he could think about was the one task that he was already engrossed in.

Buffy could feel her own body jolt in anticipation as his mouth and hands drifted lower. She reached down and tugged on his shoulders; she needed to feel him inside her…now!

He tutted as he secured her back to the mattress with one hand pressed against her stomach. "Not yet, pet. Not finished yet." She felt herself spasm at his words alone and heard him chuckle to himself.

He ran his fingers up and down her legs as he wove his tongue down to the apex of her thighs with hot, fiery kisses. She was whimpering as he gave the first, shattering lick across the lips of her quivering pussy. She shook and cried out at the power of the contact.

He tilted his head up to survey her and paused, crossing his hands over her mound. "You alright?" He asked, smirking.

She answered panting; "Y-yes…I've never…wow!"

"I can stop now if you want?" He said, knowing full-well the answer. He drew back a little.

"No!" She yelled. Reaching forwards a little. She wrapped her legs around his back, securing him to her.

"No?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her illuminated eyes in the darkness. "What would you like me to do?"

She arched against him. God! He had to make her say it, didn't he! He was a _very _bad person. "Y-you know what!" She stuttered, her arms weakening as he trailed a finger up her thigh. He paused before touching the once place she wanted him to be.

"What?" He dripped, working on the other thigh. He could see her excitement, feel the glistening wetness as it slickened her opening.

"T-touch me!" She choked as he reached up with one hand and fondled her breast whilst he spiralled ever closer with the other.

"Where?" He continued, tipping his head forwards so that she could feel his breath against her.

"I-I…" She couldn't go on any longer, and he'd had enough teasing. He dipped his head and lapped his tongue between her lips. She was so wet, so ready. "Ah!" She squealed as he dipped his tongue inside her. He could feel every little spasm, every little squeeze. She tasted so fucking sweet.

She thrust her hips towards his mouth as he brought his tongue up to her clit and sucked and teased. He dipped first one finger into her, then another, pressing against her spot rhythmically, all the while keeping hit hot mouth secure over her. She cooed loudly, biting back a scream and trying to hold in the rising pressure.

Suddenly she came, went wild, thrashing against his face and fingers. He lifted her thighs onto his shoulders and secured her against him, hands on her ass as he lapped up every bit of come that trickled out of her.

Buffy flopped back her breath laboured as she continued to shiver in the aftershocks. "Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god!"

"Like that, huh?" He grinned leaning over her. She nodded as he sheathed his cock deep inside her, up to the hilt. He paused for a moment to purvey her, then continued as she wrapped her ankles around his back.

"Mmmph! Unh! Unh! Spike!" She cried as he charged harder, accelerating his pace, sucking and nibbling on her nipples.

"Fucking…amazing!" He shouted, his thumb between them, working her clit. "So…fucking…hot! Wet!"

"Harder!" She choked, as he drew himself out almost entirely before thrusting back in. "Unh! Unh!"

"Fuck, _Buffy_!" He choked as she arched herself up to meet his every thrust.

"Fuck, yeah! Oh, unh!" She shrieked contracting her inner muscles, strangling his cock. She flattened her hands on his chest and moved them down to her nipples, circling, pinching.

The fusion was amazing as they both came together, rocking each force with the same intensity.

They lay there for a moment in silence. She was the only person that had ever matched him like that, and he was the only one who seemed able to make her come with stars shooting behind her eyes.

A male voice broke their luxury. "Well, Spike, I see you decided to stay."

Spike pulled the sheet over both of them and pushed Buffy behind him as the main light switched on. "Fuck!" Buffy looked confused as a man with ginger floppy hair and all the makings of a suit except the tie and jacket stared back.

"You put on quite a show, I can tell you. I thought you'd have left by now."

Buffy shot a nervous glance towards Spike. He didn't seem that concerned. "I was going to, but I got…sidetracked."

The other man chuckled. "That's a word for it!"

Spike raked his fingers through his hair. "How long do you think I've got?"

The other man paused. "I can hold them off till lunchtime, but if I was you I'd get out of town _now_. You saw what they did to Joey Benalow."

"Was that the guy with the--" Spike pulled a face.

"Yeah, and he was the boss' cousin! Imagine what they're gonna do to you!"

Spike breathed and shifted the sheet around him, still securing Buffy against him, behind him. "Hold them off till then, mate. I'm heading out now."

The other man nodded. "Good luck, man." He said, moving towards the door. "A lot of us don't have the guts it must have taken for you to have done what you did." Spike nodded as the man left, shutting the door behind him, then turned to face Buffy.

"You alright?" He asked, eyeing her cautiously. She closed her open mouth and focussed on him for a moment.

Then she hit him.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said, throwing up his arms to protect himself. "What was that about?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She glared, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"I…" He began, but faded off. "Listen, can we talk about this later? We need to get going."

She was about to hit him again, but stopped herself and nodded. He'd said _we_.

"Bloody traffic!" Spike growled as he beeped his horn at the lanes of cars in front of him.

Buffy folded her arms and looked around her at the mess that he'd called 'stuff'. The car was packed with it, whereas she only had one bag.

The cars shifted a bit and Spike charged forwards, braking harshly and beeping again as they stopped. A couple of other cars joined in.

"Whoa, calm down, Spike." Buffy said, reaching across and putting her hand on his thigh.

He took a deep breath. "Unless we get out of the state tonight we're fucked."

"Sounds interesting--"

"It's not." He interrupted, scowling out at the moving lanes on the other side. "What's the bloody hold-up?" He honked again.

"Sh – you need to calm down." She said, rubbing his thigh. He tried to ignore the contact, but gradually her fingers became more noticeable as they ran inside his leg, slowing down as they grew higher.

"Buffy--" He said, warningly, his voice a little choked.

He watched her as she licked her lips. "You know what I wanna do?" She asked.

Spike leant towards her and brought her mouth to his with on hand smoothing her cheek. His tongue held back a little as she pressed her lips down harder, shifting on her seat closer to his, leaning across, one hand still on his thigh.

There was a tap at the window.

Spike forced himself back into his own seat and took a few deep breaths before winding the glass down. "Yeah?" He said angrily, clearing his throat straight after.

A policeman grinned a little before speaking. "Sorry, folks, but there's a pile-up down the way about five kilometres. The rescue team are on their way, but the traffic's bad…as you can see." Spike shot him an angry glare as he turned to eye-up Buffy. "So, I'm just advising everyone to turn off their engines, and find someway to amuse themselves." He stood up. "Which you seem do be doing fine. Thank you, sir." He watched Buffy for a minute before walking away from the car.

Spike wound the window up and took a deep breath. "Look, Buffy--"

"Spike." She nodded as she scooched over to the middle seat.

"Buffy, I-I--" He stuttered as she straddled his leg and spread her hands over his chest. She tugged on his ear with her mouth before continuing to tease at his neck. "Hoh--" He breathed quickly as she dipped her hands into his jeans. "B-Buffy, we can't do this. Not here."

Her hot breath tickled his ear; "Just relax." She undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. She kissed him deeply before holding her hair out of her face with one hand, and his erection with the other. Her mouth was so hot as she covered him that he nearly spent himself there and then. All anger, all tension was lost as her tongue expertly caressed every inch of him. She let her hair fall as she pumped with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, massaging them with her palm.

"Oh, god--"

Spike grabbed onto whatever he could as she quickened the pace.

"Fucking…hell!" He shouted as he came and Buffy clamped her lips over him, swallowing every jet until he was spent.

Horns blasting and beeps brought him back into real life as he shuddered against her. The queue ahead of him and dissipated. He turned the key in the ignition and tried to concentrate on driving as Buffy sat up.

"Christ, Buffy!" He said, panting.

She made a note of licking her lips. "Mmmm!" She grinned, sitting back and strapping herself into the middle seat. She reached down and rested her hand on his cock, still glistening. She tucked him into his jeans and zipped him up.

She lifted one of his arms off the steering wheel and wrapped it round her, leaning into him. He held her as they continued to drive.

"You alright, pet?" Spike asked as Buffy began to wriggle against him in a deliberate, slow way. He looked down to see one of her hands inside the waistband of her jeans. "Need a hand?"

"I'm so hot…'n' wet…'n' I've gotta come, Spike." She tilted back a little and guided one of his palms inside her top and over her breast. He gave it a little squeeze and slid lower, under her thong. She hadn't been lying, she was wet. It seemed like she was like that all the time. For him? He shook his head; of course not.

She moaned as he dipped two fingers inside her and began massaging her clit with the palm of his hand as he pumped.

"Mmmn! Oh…yeah! Spike!"

He looked down again for a moment, eager to see her, and her reaction to him. Her hands had moved to her breasts, moulding them. He licked his lips. He was getting hard all over again.

He forced his eyes back onto the road and swerved to miss the curb. "Shit!" He withdrew his hand and clamped it onto the steering wheel.

"Spiiiiiiiiike!" She whined.

"Need my hand to drive, pet. Would you rather crash?"

"Maybe if you concentrated on the road there wouldn't be a problem of crashing." She snapped, reaching out and pulling his hand off the wheel and down her jeans again. He swerved again. "Spike!"

"Okay, that's it!" He shouted, pulling off the road down a dirt track. The car wobbled a little as it went over some bumps. He turned into a wood and pulled out the key.

Buffy laughed against his mouth as he devoured it hungrily, taking off her seatbelt and pulling her over him so that her back was resting on his legs.

He ripped her top open and covered a nipple with his mouth, sucking while he slid one hand down and dipped into her again. She whimpered as he rocked her, gently at first, but then more eagerly as she moved her hips with him.

She came heavily, drenching his fingers in her juices. He brought his hand to his mouth.

Buffy tore off her jeans and thong and straddled his lap, releasing him for the second time that journey from his own. She slid down the length of him and began wrenching her hips up and down.

"Mmmmmn…" She grinned, closing her eyes and letting her head roll forward onto his shoulder.

He held onto her hips and helped them grind against each other. She tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it and sliding her hands beneath it. "Oh, Buffy!" He panted as she circled her fingers over his nipples. "Fuck!"

"Yeah! Unh! Unh! Unh! Oh…fuck, yeah!" She screamed grinding down faster each time.

"Buffy, I--"

"Oh, Spike! Unh!" Her own orgasm was so close. She began to frantically pound down, using his shoulders to help her. "I guess…you're…stuck with me." She panted.

He laughed, breathily. "I--"

She froze. "I could go, I suppose?" She asked, teasingly as she pulled back just enough to feel him twitching at her opening.

"Don't you dare!" He arched his pelvis towards her as she giggled and closed down. Suddenly, she contracted all around him.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck! Ah!"

Spike grabbed onto her hips and pulled her down as he shot into her. He roared and wrapped his arms around her back as they moved together in the aftermath.

"Mmmmnnn… Let's do that again!" She beamed.

He laughed into her chest before pulling back. "We _really_ need to get out of here, love." She squirmed a little.

"But this feels so good." She whined and wiggled some more.

"Come on, pet." He said, and shifted his hips a little.

"Mmmn." She licked her lips and began to arch.

"Oi," he said, warningly, giving her ass a playful slap, "no. Don't get us started."

"But I wanna!" She whined.

"Yeah, me too, pet. But we need to get back on the road."

She latched her legs around his. "Know what I'm thinking?" She asked, tipping her face close to his.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…" She said, playfully, letting her now-ripped top slide down off her shoulders.

"You're thinking…" He encouraged, watching intently as she traced her fingertips across her lips and allowed them tease her tongue. She kept her eyes on the car roof, innocently.

"That we…" She added.

"That we." He repeated, breathlessly.

She let her fingers drop to her neck and trailed them slowly in a line down between her breasts and lower. "Take a little detour?"

_Read and Review!_


	3. Mr and Mrs Christie

**FORBIDDEN**

: _Part Three – Mr and Mrs Christie _:

Buffy had been asleep for about two hours now. It was dark, late, but they'd finally crossed the state line.

Spike was feeling tense. For the two hours that Buffy had slept he had tried to ignore her, but he was finding both that and himself hard. She'd been fine at the beginning, just soft breathing. But then she'd started to whimper and moan, and wriggle against the seat and… And…

And then, she had called out his name.

That was a good thing to be sure, but should she really be calling out _his_ name. She was far too young for him, and he was too old. Well, that and he was a bad man anyway.

He shouldn't have taken her with him.

He shouldn't have let her tag along.

He shouldn't have ripped so many of her clothes that she'd had to resort to wearing one of his shirts.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked so peaceful, lying there, sleeping. What had he got her in to?

He'd set a good red-herring trail before leaving. If followed it would lead nicely down south and away from him. But still…

"Where are we?" Buffy asked, blinking her eyes open. She looked at him and smiled.

"Just out of the state. We've made good time." She snuggled in against him and put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"How long was I out?"

"Few hours." It was strange, the closeness. Comforting. They hadn't known each other long, they barely knew each other at all, and yet they knew each other…intimately.

"Want me to drive while you get a little shut-eye?" She tilted her head up to look at him.

"You can drive?"

"Ya-ha." She smiled as he gave her a little squeeze. "Want me to?"

"Not sure I trust you enough, pet."

"But you do trust me."

"Course not. I could wake up to find you chaining me to a bed!" He laughed, heartily.

"Like you don't want me to." She scoffed.

"Easy, pet. Fetishes of yours'll have to wait till later."

"Hoh!" She hit him, playfully before leaning back into him again and watching the road ahead.

"Hungry?" He asked noticing a sign up ahead.

"Do we have time?"

He nodded and indicated to turn. "We need to get some sleep, anyway."

"Mmmmn!" Buffy grinned and licked her lips.

"Actual sleep, pet."

She pouted. "Meanie."

"Yes, sir. And a room for your?" Asked the receptionist. He looked at Spike for a moment and then at Buffy. He let his eyes fall over the curves of her body and tilted his head to one side.

"Wife." Spike growled, pulling her against him, a protective hand around her waist. "And no, just one room." Buffy smiled and turned to one side, snuggling against his neck.

"Of course, sir." The man said, sniffily. "And the name? Mr and Mrs?"

Spike cleared his throat and thought. Luckily the phone rang and the receptionist became preoccupied. "Help me!" He whispered urgently to Buffy.

"What about…um…Summers? My last name."

He shook his head. "Traceable."

"What about your last name? What is it, anyway?"

"Again, traceable, and you don't want to know."

Intrigued she persisted. "Go on."

"Not the time!" He said, indicating the receptionist who had now started looking up something on the computer.

"How about Pitt? Mr and Mrs Pitt?" Buffy suggested.

"As in Brad? No!"

"Oh," she sulked, "I always wanted to be Mrs Pitt." He glared at her. "How a-bout…um…Mr and Mrs O'Mally?"

"Not Irish."

"Simpson?"

"Not cartoons."

"Michael?"

"Not gay!"

Buffy racked her brains. "Christie?"

Spike lowered his head and licked the outline of her lips. She squirmed her hips against his and pushed forwards to meet his lips, but he moved back, enjoying the power-play.

"Sir? Hello?"

Spike snapped back. "What?" He growled at the man.

"Mr and Mrs?"

"Christie." He grinned turning back to the Buffy that was draped over him.

"Okay, so that's a king size double for Mr and Mrs Christie…room five-eleven." He said, jingling some keys in front of him. Spike took them and threw some bills down before turning and leading Buffy to the lift.

Buffy grinned as the doors shut.

"Hello, Mrs Christie." Spike said, sliding her against one of the inside walls after pressing one of the buttons. The lift began to move. "You ought to be careful, Mrs," he said, moving his hands onto her waist, "there are dangerous people about who'd do all sorts of things to a woman travelling alone?"

"Really?" She asked, innocently as she felt his erection pressing against her through the fabric of their clothes.

"Oh yeah."

"What kinds of things?"

He grinned against her neck as he began to lay butterfly kisses along it, giving yet holding back so much. "Bad, bad things."

"Unnnh!" She moaned as he brushed the hard peaks of her nipples through the material of her shirt.

"Well," he said, slowly lifting the hem of the skirt that she had changed into, his fingers brushing her legs. He whispered images into her ears and watched her eyelids flitter and raise at the mention of them. "So," he said, withdrawing, "it's a good thing that I was here to protect you, Mrs."

Flustered, Buffy looked up at him, her eyes dilated, her breath already hoarse. "Oh," she said, decisively, "I don't think so!"

"Mmmmn! Pound it!" The brunette in the porn film screamed as one man drove into her whilst she gave another a blowjob. "Mmmmn! Oh! Mmmmn!"

"Fuck! Mrs Christie, I never knew!" Spike growled as he pumped into Buffy who was sat atop him, her back pressed against his front.

"Unh! Oh, Mr Christie! Unh! Unh!" Buffy moaned loudly as her head began to role sensually back. She was trying desperately to keep her eyes on the play in front of them.

Spike ran his fingers over her hard nipples and moulded one of her breasts in his hand. He tilted his head to one side to see the brunette as she moved one hand down to her clit, just as another woman joined in – a blonde.

Buffy slowed down the pace. "W-What's going on?" Spike choked, his breath ragged and his voice hoarse as he tried to make her take it up again.

"If you'd rather do them, you can." She angered as best she could with his cock still pumping away inside her.

"What?" He moved one hand to their joining and began to massage her, trying to build up a rhythm again. "You're watching the men." He growled.

"Well, you're watching the women!" She shouted back.

"Fine – turn it off!"

"You turn it off!"

"Turn…around." He choked as she began to pick up pace again. "I want to look at you."

"Why do I have to turn?" She could feel her orgasm coming on. It was creeping…so close!

"So I'm the bloody one that makes you come!" He shouted.

"Jealous?" She asked, breathlessly, a smile on her face as she turned and saw his face turn faint as he saw her glistening breasts bouncing with ever grinding.

He pulled her against him and forced her breast up to his mouth. "Always…" He breathed across it before polishing it with his tongue.

"Oh, Mr…Christie!" She shrieked as she came heavily, choking him. The sensations they were--

"Buffy!" He bellowed as he held her hips down and blasted to heaven!

Buffy flopped down and grinned at him. "I knew you'd be like this." She batted her eyes at him.

"Like…what?" He said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

She examined his face. "Different!" She grinned again.

"Different? In what way?" He pressed, intrigued.

"Well," she breathed, tired, "I dunno. I've not had that many boyfriends to compare."

Did that mean that he was a boyfriend? Did she see him as a boyfriend? Did she want him to be a boyfriend? God! What more did she want?

Boyfriend!

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You're definitely different!" She smiled. Was that a good thing?

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh," she laughed, wriggling a little, "that's a good thing!"

Spike lay spread-eagled across the bed, Buffy between his legs, resting her head on his stomach. A sheet was draped roughly across them. "Well," she said, "this has certainly been an interesting few days."

He smiled at her.

She looped a leg around his and pushed her wet pussy against his thigh, slowly rocking against it. Her kneecap brushed his erection. "How long have we got?"

"Till?"

"Till whenever." She responded sighing. Whenever was forever and never both at once. What was he supposed to answer to that?

He kept quiet.

She noted the change in his mood – more tense than usual. "How many positions are there?" She asked, innocently walking her fingers across his chest.

"Dunno, pet." He said. He reached across and picked up the packet of Marlboros, placing one of them between his lips and clicking on the lighter. Buffy picked it up, stubbed it on the headboard and threw it onto the floor whilst Spike watched, wide-eyed. When she nuzzled against his neck as if nothing had happened, he got angry. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, shaking her.

She looked at him, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "You could have died, _hello_! I was saving your life!"

"You were--"

"Trying to keep you alive long enough to show me all the positions." She finished, rocking against him in simulation. He had to admit when she put it like that it didn't seem so bad.

She watched him deliberating it over when there was a knock at the door.

"You gonna get that, or shall I?" She asked, nudging him. He simply grinned at her. "Fine." She rolled over and wrapped herself up in the sheet. "Just a minute!" She called as she waddled over to the door.

Her hand was on the knob when she heard in her ear; "Number one."

She smiled and turned as Spike bent down and licked and nipped at her lips, making her drop the sheet and loop her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers through his hair. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his erection pressed against her slick opening. "Ah, Spike!" She giggled. "What am I going to do with you?"

Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Well," he said, "first we're going to answer the door, and then we're going to…" He drifted off and nuzzled her neck.

He carried her towards the door and put his hand on the knob as she began to nibble at his ear. He sucked in a harsh breath and opened the door a crack, peeping his head into the hallway.

"What?" He growled, impatiently at the man who was stood there.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but we got a room service call?" He queried.

Buffy wiggled her hips against his and heard his squeak a little. "No!" Spike shouted. "No service call! No bloody service call! Put a bloody do not disturb thingy on this door and room, okay?"

The man looked petrified. "Y-Yes, sir. I'm--"

Spike slammed the door, and then Buffy against it.

"I think you scared the man." She giggled.

"I was about bloody ready to kill the man!" He shouted as he reared into her.

Spike was watching Buffy sleep. She looked so innocent, so calm.

Why was she with him? After all this time, why was she still there? What did she think that he could give her?

It made no sense, unless…

"Buffy," Spike whispered, sliding his arm from under her head. She took a deep breath as she slowly wriggled awake, sleepily.

"Good morning." She grinned, happily. She twisted her body closer towards his and reached out an arm, tickling her fingers down his side.

He caught her fingers at his waist. "Stop." He said, seriously.

"Why?"

He paused, as if debating his own use of the words. "Why are you doing this, Buffy?"

She withdrew her hand. "What?"

"You know what." She turned around and pulled the covers over her. "One minute you're begging me not to send you to the bloody coppers, and the next you're all over me--"

"I didn't hear you complaining!" She said, indignantly.

"Buffy--"

"Look, if you're so desperate to get rid of me, you should've just said instead of chickening out now!" She was definitely showing her age, and she knew it.

"Buffy--"

She sat up and pulled one of the sheets off the bed, wrapping it round her. "I'm sure I can find someone willing to take me." She pulled some of her torn clothes from her bag and began to dress in them.

"T-Take you--" Spike stood up and pulled his jeans on.

"Yes, take me! I need to get away, _far_ away. I've told you about a thousand times, but," she muttered, slipping her shoes on, "I guess I figured you wrong!" She dove her hand into her bag and pulled out a wad of dollar bills. She threw them on the bed. "Thanks for the ride!" She turned to the door as he fumbled with his belt.

"Buffy, Christ! Will you let me get a word in?" He growled, now angry. He ran to catch her, but she'd darted down the hall. "Shit!" He turned back into the room and reached for a t-shirt, then dropped to the floor to find his shoes.

It was all taking too long! He didn't know why, but he had to go after Buffy. She was being so stupid, so childish. She had no idea where she was going. Who did she think she was, just running off like that? Didn't she know that there were people out there who'd--

He found his shoe and grabbed his bag, taking the stairs instead of the lift to the ground floor.

He nearly tripped over the last step as he made it, panting, into the foyer. He looked about frantically.

God, she was being so stupid!

He walked towards the front desk. "Hey, yeah, have you seen the woman I was with? She's about this high, blonde hair…"

"Yes, sir." The man smiled, forcedly. "She left some time ago with some nice gentlemen in a red car." Spiked leaned forwards a little to look out into the parking lot. "Very nice men." The man added. "Tipped well."

Spike glared at him then threw down a twenty. "Which way did they go?"

The man smiled, saccharine, and pocketed the money. "West. Heading towards the coast. Looked like surfers."

Surfers?

Bastards!

_Read and Review!_


	4. Saviour

**FORBIDDEN**

: _Part Four – Saviour _:

Buffy sat in the front seat of a red sports car, leather interior, clearly expensive. The driver was young, so were the three guys in the back who were watching her with interest.

"So, where're you heading, _Buffy_?" The driver grinned.

Buffy turned to answer him. "As far as you can take me."

"Oh," he said, laughing stupidly, "we'll take you all the way." The others joined in and she felt instantly sick. She'd only got into the car because they'd seemed alright. How wrong she'd been…

She looked out of the window at the dirt, desolate road ahead. There were no other cars on the road. The car was slowing down.

"Hey, listen," she said, "you know what. I've just realised that I've forgotten some of my stuff back at motel. You don't need to turn around, I'll just start heading back."

"Oh, don't worry about that," the others giggled as the car pulled over into a lay-by.

As soon as the car slowed down, Buffy reached for the door and threw it open. She felt someone tugging on her top to hold her back, but she pulled free.

She began to run and heard the doors open behind her.

"Hey! Where are you going, princess?" She heard from behind her, but still she ran, ignoring their footsteps getting gradually closed.

Oh – why was no one on this road? She couldn't see anything for miles around. They were getting closer. Any moment now they would catch up and she'd be screwed…literally!

"Hey! I said stop." A young voice now growled. A hand closed around her shoulder and she jolted back. Swung around, she came face to face with one of them. They were handsome and she could see their gorgeous bodies, but that didn't mean anything.

She swung at one of them. "Get away from me, you assholes!" She shrieked, trying to get free of his grip, but another joined him in his attempt at restraining her. She struggled as one held her arms behind her and the others either helped restrain or reached out to touch.

"Don't bother fighting. It'll only be less fun for you."

"Fuck!" She shouted as they tugged at her clothes. She managed a kick at one, and grinned momentarily as it connected with a groin and one of them fell back, clutching himself in pain. "Fuck off!"

"You bitch!" He shouted. "You bitch!"

A shot resounded in the air and they all stopped. Buffy turned her head to see Spike stood with a gun and a frown.

"Not a nice way to talk to lady, is it?"

He reached forwards and grabbed Buffy's hand, who smiled to see him. He pulled her back towards him and pointed the gun at the other men.

"Whoa, dude – we were just playing." One of them said, as they all lifted their hands.

"Oh, you were just playing." Spike said, lowering his gun, nodding and moving forwards, leaving Buffy to straighten her clothes and start stepping backwards towards his parked car.

"Yeah, man." One of them laughed. Spike smiled and nodded again, then reached a fist against the man's face. He fell back in pain, joining his friend on the floor.

He raised the gun to the other two. "Not a nice way to play, now is it?" They shook their heads. "Now apologise to the lady."

They did as he instructed, and more, until he and Buffy were safely in the car, driving past their naked forms tied together at wrist, ankle and waist.

They sat in the car.

He hadn't said a word to her since they'd entered. He's simply turned the car around and continued on his journey. The smile on her face at having been rescued had begun to fall.

"Spike, I--" She began, feebly, but he interrupted.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He growled, protectively. He refused to look at her, merely at the road ahead.

"I--"

"Did you think that four poxy teenagers would just drive you any-bloody-where that you wanted to go because you're beautiful?" He angered, banging his hand on the steering wheel.

"No, of course not." She sighed. Why was he being impossible? "I just--"

"What?"

"Well if you gave me a fucking minute to explain I could tell you!" She shouted back. She folded her arms and watched the road. He shot a look at her out of the corner of his eyes. "They _were_ trying to--" she choked over the words, and he felt a pang of guilt. "Just drop me off at the next station."

"Buffy…" He faded off as he heard her swallow hard.

Gently pulling over he turned off the engine of the car and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He said, softly.

"You don't need to be," she sniffled, through tears, "you don't even know me."

"I know you better than you'd like to think." She believed him and tried to breathe through his words. She hid her face from him, turning to look out of the window. "Come here, pet." He whispered, gently. Before waiting for a reply, he simply pulled her over to him and held her. She didn't object and simply closed her eyes in the warmth of his embrace. She sobbed freely against his shirt.

She'd been on her own for so long. Since her parents had died she'd been unable to trust anyone. She'd been unable to feel close to anyone.

She felt close to him.

She tried to remove any thought from her mind. She couldn't get involved. Not with him. Not with a case. It had been a mistake…get _that_ close. She had needed to tag along, but something inside her had given, and she'd become a slave to her own carnal lusts.

And now she could feel herself getting involved emotionally. The one thing that she'd assured people she wouldn't do!

After a while she wiped her eyes and sat up.

"You alright?" He said, rubbing her back and taking care not to pin her with a stare. He focussed on the cars driving past them. "Bloody wankers need their brains sortin'." He growled.

She smiled and tilted her head back to look at him. He turned and returned the favour. Even without her makeup and with red-rimmed puffy eyes he made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Better?"

"Better." She nodded.

There was a long pause where they just looked at each other. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him. But then he took his eyes off her and put his hands back onto the wheel.

"So," he said, after taking a deep breath, "you hungry?"

She grinned. How had he managed to lighten the situation so easily? She felt a flicker of something…happiness…deep in her gut. "Yeah," she said, still grinning, "very."

"You'll make yourself ill," Spike said as he watched Buffy wolf down a second burger. "Slow down."

Buffy put the tiny bite of burger left down and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Sorry," she giggled, smugly, "I don't know why I feel so hungry!"

"Do you want my chips?" Spike asked, pushing his portion over to her.

She giggled again and slurped her cherry cola. "Chips! How sweet!" Then she paused and deliberated over them. "Just one fry." She said, more to herself than anyone else. She popped one into her mouth and then licked her fingers with deliberation, moaning at the flavour. She really was hungry. Nerves…must have been.

Spike didn't know why, but the movement caused a rise in him. He shifted in his seat and looked away, clearing his throat. "We should get going, pet. Traffic'll be starting up again soon."

She smiled at him and watched his eyes observe her without really turning to face her at all. They had been in the burger bar for nearly two hours, and he'd barely looked at her for more than an instant. At times she felt like she was burning under his gaze. So many times she'd expected and wanted to be with him like they had been before, but every time they got close to something like the way it was, he'd pull back.

It was clear he didn't want her any more. He probably resented her presence even more now, than before.

She sighed and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

Spike moved round and opened the car door for her, standing back to let her in. She smiled. A perfect gentlemen! Pity that she'd have to bring him in. Her heart seemed to both flip and sink at once.

She sat down. "Thanks." He shut the door and joined her moments later, starting the engine.

"If we drive through the night we might be able to make up for lost time." He turned onto the highway.

She nodded, uncomfortably.

"You rest. Sleep and that. I'll wake you when we're stopping and what-all."

"I can drive, you know. If you want me to." She offered.

He turned to meet her eyes and her breath stilled. He saw his effect, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. He was glued, transfixed, in a daze.

And then Buffy did it.

After everything she'd said to herself, all her warnings, all her common sense… She just did it. Spike wasn't about to stop her, either.

She leaned across and softly brushed her lips against his until his kissed her back. His hands came up around her face, securing her against him, as her tugged at his shirt. Her ears were buzzing. It had only been a few hours since she had last kissed him, and yet still she felt a deep longing, as if she had been dormant for years.

She moaned and climbed up onto the seat with one leg, so that she could get closer. The kiss was light and not demanding, but it was full of passion. She never wanted it to end.

And those were dangerous feelings for a double agent.

_Read and Review!_


End file.
